


It’s just a bro thing

by Bubu_Taeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A dick got hurt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Good Boy Kink, Grinding, Hyung Kink, I passed my exam, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned cocksleeve, Porn with some plot, Prostate Massage, Rivalry, Roommates, Sex Addicts, Sub Lee Taeyong, THERE IS NO INCEST, Taeyong don't mind, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome not really explained, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Unconsented sleeping sex, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blurred lines, cumming untouched, it's at the end, kinda friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubu_Taeyong/pseuds/Bubu_Taeyong
Summary: “Oh, come on.”“No! I am not sticking my finger ups my ass.”“I read it in a magazine…”“Should you not be reading your textbooks?”“You will cum better if your prostrate is played with.”“Absolutely not. I am not playing with my ass.”“You don’t have to.”“W-what?”“I could do it”“…”“It’s just a bro thing.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	It’s just a bro thing

Strange was the only way you could describe Taeyong and Yuta’s relationship. Or rather the lack thereof relationship. They were not quite friends however, they were more than acquaintances. High school had been the start of their weird turbulent ‘relationship’. Being in the same class for over three years you would have expected them to talk to one another before their final year. Yet, Taeyong preferred having a barricade of books blocking his small sanctuary of his desk from the outside world. Yuta was on the other spectrum of the popularity hierarchy.

It must have been a hazy Wednesday when they finally had their first conversation. Despite, Taeyong priding his isolated bubble he dabbled with things that most high school boys did. Right at that moment of time he was dabbling with a teacher’s assistant. He had pretty much dabbled with everyone else he could and come after the winter break a new teaching assistant had started. Taeyong knew he was attractive to some extent it was not his dazzling personality that made the girl’s shyly giggle and make them fall into his beds. So, keeping to the routine that he had he slid the classroom door open.

There at the teacher’s desk at the front of the desk was Yuta and the teaching assistant. To better describe it, it was Yuta plowing into the teaching assistant who was bent over the table her skirt pushed up. Now, Taeyong was not annoyed at the fact of what they were doing. He had no deeper feelings. He was just annoyed at his time being wasted. Something he conveyed through his eyes when Yuta’s and his eyes met.

“What did you want something?” Despite the loud obnoxious moans of the teaching assistant the entire scenario was eerily normal. Yuta’s trousers pooling around his ankles could not be seen beyond the table. His shirt was not out of place his tie just flicked over his shoulder. His hair was still kept in the same messy but not messy style that he had.

“Nothing much really. I’ll just come back later.” Taeyong said wondering if there would still be any custard bread left.

Abruptly, his escape was put to a close.

“W-why d-don’t ah, you join?” The teaching assistant let out in short pants between moans.

Unknowingly, they both mirrored each other a raised eyebrow and turning their attention to the woman catching her breath. “There’s another hole you could use.”

Frankly, to be honest Taeyong had lost his interest. He was more so imagining the sweetness of custard bread in his mouth then to stick around for this. He was about to express that much when he was pulled out his reverie.

“He won’t join.” Yuta chuckled out.

It must have been the youthful pride or something. That after a colorful exchange with both of them holding each other by the collar they finally settled down. It had been the beginning of their confusing relationship. It must have been the shared knowledge of the benefits of sex and the adrenaline they both got from psychologically challenging each other at who was better. Yuta assumed the role of chatting with the potentional third person for the threesome whilst, Taeyong adhered to Yuta’s words and tried to look handsome, which was easy if he didn’t open his mouth apparently.

After high school Taeyong had favored going into the job market. He was not particularly gifted on knowledge-based academics instead he found it quaint being a carpenter’s apprentice. Despite, Yuta entering university on a soccer scholarship he had a real talent in business. Taeyong never visioned staying with his mother after high school was finished. Yuta’s scholarship could only stretch so far for him to be living in Seoul. Naturally, they ended up living with one another in the reasonably stuff apartment with the view being a peeling billboard sign.

Taeyong always thought Yuta settled. Yuta’s family were comfortable enough that they could afford to house their son in one of those penthouse apartments in Seoul’s skyscraper buildings. Even if that was the case Taeyong never really minded. He liked living with Yuta to a certain degree. To put it simply it was easy. Yuta never got mad at Taeyong’s over cleanliness. He never minded that their apartment always smelt like a bottle or two of Febreze. If they ever argued it would only be a tiff that only lasted for 30 minutes or so. Yuta was an understanding, easygoing and kind friend. He did not mind Taeyong’s flaws the same way Taeyong accepted his. Flaws is what makes everyone uniquely beautiful.

If memory serves correctly it would have been a Friday that had erupted a new version of weird for their relationship. Like always Taeyong was trying to seem approachable, well how approachable he could seem leaning against the wall of an alleyway smoking a cigarette. So not all that approachable. It did not matter when he saw Yuta radiantly smiling at a slightly flushed woman. Taeyong knew it was only a matter of time when both their attention turned to him with Yuta still speaking and the woman looking coyly. After a game of rock-paper-scissors whilst, the woman freshened up in the hotel bathroom Taeyong had the mouth.

It must have been the bright fluorescent light of the hotel room that Taeyong realized Yuta looked leaner than before. Yuta had always been toned from being a star athlete and all, yet now for some reason he looked firmer. His muscles looked tighter that when he thrusted it almost looked tantalizing. For some odd reason Taeyong could not bring himself to look away. Almost as if he was in a trance that even Yuta looked at him from above his eyelashes, he found himself falling deeper.

“How is it?” Yuta had asked as he watched Taeyong’s gaze shift to his hands on the woman’s waist.

Taeyong paused for moment. His mind feeling strangely muddled.

“It’s okay.” He replied not really knowing how else to reply with his head feeling so heavy.

Clearly, thinking back to it that was not the best thing to say. Saying a blowjob was subpar with your cock still in their mouth is not the brightest idea. Therefore, it should not be a surprise when said person had gotten annoyed to the point that they bit him. Looking back at it now it was not Taeyong’s brightest moments.

Two weeks since then and Taeyong’s dick was still an uncomfortable purple. It throbbed with the slightest of a touch. Red faced with embarrassment he could remember the humiliating memory of Yuta practically carrying him home to their apartment after the debacle. The pain was not even the worse thing. He had not had sex for at least two weeks. He ought to be a devotee in a monastery for not having been laid for that long. Now, it might have not been that long but since Taeyong had started to have sex there was little then a day difference between his lays. Especially, after having threesomes it had become regular. The doctor had said to refrain from using his dick basically when you strip away the doctor jargon.

The frustration had built up inside him that he had spent the day cleaning the apartment so much so that he had left the entire thing being reborn. In his cleaning stress tornado, he had ended up handwashing all of his tops leaving him with no choice but to borrow Yuta’s white t-shirt. It had that musky scent that was just so Yuta.

Now in front of his full-length mirror he is analyzing his cock. The pent-up frustration doing nothing to ease his mind if the purpleness had lessened. All he needed was to cum. After that he would be fine.

“Tae.” The gentle voice from the doorway was enough for Taeyong to come to his senses and drop the hem of the shirt.

Taeyong trying to be casual, well as casual someone could be in just a t-shirt who had been caught assessing their dick, “Oh you’re back.”

Yuta nodded pushing off from the frame of the doorway. He must have come in some time ago that he had already changed into him home attire. Unconsciously, Taeyong felt himself shrink back once Yuta was standing in front of him. The difference in height was only an inch or two. Often people commented on how similar they looked to one another. Yuta would joke and say it is because handsome people look alike.

“How was your day?” Taeyong asked trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Yuta ran a hand through his hair with a small smile planted on his face, “Alright.” There was a pause before he carried on, “Does it still hurt?”

Sputtering once the barrage of words tried all at once to jump out his throat Taeyong settled for a nod. An awkward couple of seconds engulfed them until Yuta cleared his throat.

“You want me to look at it.” Yuta finally settled on rolling on the balls of his feet staring up an interesting spot on the ceiling.

Yuta knew from the moment he had opened the front door and the overly cleaned apartment hit him that Taeyong was stressed. The counters of the kitchen shone so bright he wondered if Taeyong had scrubbed so hard that he accidentally compressed the counters into diamonds. It was not unusual for Yuta to come home to find Taeyong in his clothes. In a bizarre way he quite liked it and it made him do laundry more regularly.

“You want to look at my dick?” Taeyong states incredulously.

Sighing Yuta answered, “I’ve seen you naked before.”

It was true. It may have been awkward at the start of their relationship to get naked in front of each other, but now it was just a blurred line. Like bros see each other naked in the shower all the time. And the foundation of their relationship was based on the shared belief of the pleasures of sex.

Easily, Taeyong found himself lifting up the hem of the t-shirt for Yuta. Slightly bending down Yuta hummed to himself with his finger tapping at his chin staring at the half-hard dick.

“I don’t think you will be able to use it anymore.” At that Taeyong had slapped him upside the head.

“Wait.” Yuta had called clicking his fingers to emphasise his eureka moment, “You can still cum.”

It was most likely Taeyong’s fizzled brain that had him anticipating the answer.

“Just cum from the ass.”

Taeyong was done. He was going to demand for a specialist to come at look at this. He had some savings that he had stuffed into one of his teddy bears.

“Oh, come on.”

“No! I am not sticking my finger ups my ass.”

“I read it in a magazine…”

“Should you not be reading your textbooks?”

“You will cum better if your prostrate is played with.”

“Absolutely not. I am not playing with my ass.”

“You don’t have to.”

“W-what?”

“I could do it”

“…”

“It’s just a bro thing.”

In reality it should have been harder, but their relationship was sowed together on weirdness. So, that’s how the found themselves sitting on the floor at the foot of Taeyong’s bed somehow in front of the mirror. A mountain of condoms next to them that Taeyong felt was too much and some lychee lube because that is all the store had.

Taeyong was still in Yuta’s white t-shirt his back a breath away from being nestled into Yuta’s chest. Yuta had his legs spread with either leg beside Taeyong who was trying to become as small as he possible could.

“So.”

“So?”

“So…”

“Should we get started?” Yuta asked gently.

Taeyong hesitantly nodded spreading his legs open enough to see his pink pucker. Hiking Yuta’s white t-shirt up he uncontrollably shivered at Yuta popping open the lube. Yuta had already used his teeth to open up a condom packet and now was coating his fingers with a generous amount he slowly lowered his hands.

Experimentally, Yuta traced the rim with his pink watching the way Taeyong shuddered in the mirror. “Relax.” He reassured in his ear.

Taeyong tried his hardest to relax as he fell back onto Yuta watching as he slowly entered in his index finger with a squelch. The pace so tantalizing slow that he could feel the intruder go deeper and deeper inside. Watching the condom wrapped lubed finger disappear down to knuckle almost made Taeyong keen if he was not biting his bottom lip. Yuta’s fingers were quite long and the thought of something so long entering him made his mind muddle.

Taeyong jolted feeling Yuta twirl his fingers his hands holding onto Yuta’s forearms. A breathless mewl leaving his mouth when the finger brushed over something inside him.

“Found it.” Yuta whispered as Taeyong let out another mewl.

Continuously Yuta brushed over the bundle of nerves leaving Taeyong breathless pant against the buzz of the outside world. Once relaxed enough Yuta slipped in another finger. Taeyong’s mouth fell open at the moan of being stretched ever so wider to let the two fingers enter him. Yuta seeing Taeyong relax began to scissor the other making sure to abuse that bundle of nerves deep inside the other.

Taeyong found himself rocking against the fingers wanting them to go deeper. His mind become more muddled as the third finger entered him. The small little whimpers and moans harder to keep down.

It felt hot. Down there Taeyong felt a sweltering heat that had somehow burnt a haze in his mind as the fingers thrusted in and out of him. The fourth finger uncomfortable slide in with Taeyong curling into the Yuta not enjoying the feeling of it being too much.

“You’re doing well. It’s okay.” Yuta reassured in his ear hiking the white t-shirt up.

The cold air attacking Taeyong made himself winded. Yuta’s warm hand tracing up his stomach to settle on a harden nipple. The flick of the nipple turning his attention away from the uncomfortable stretch. Relaxing again as Yuta rolled Taeyong’s nipple between his fingers eliciting a moan. Yuta continued playing with it his nail dragging against the slit of the nipple making Taeyong moan. Once Yuta thought it alright he slowly began again to thrust his fingers.

Foregone, was the Taeyong who was trying to push down the noises he was making the salvage his last amount of dignity. The searing heat down there as Yuta massaged at his prostrate with his skilful figures evoked a fire of pleasure in him. The cold air of the night hardens his nipples that were enraptured into Yuta’s warm fingers. The heat made Taeyong’s head heavy so much, so he had deflated against Yuta. His head on the other’s firm shoulder.

“A-ah Y-yuta.” Taeyong moans out slightly choked out of breath as Yuta’s hot mouth finds its way to the column of his neck. Keening at the way Yuta licks a strip up his neck. The cold night air attacking it only for Yuta to trace path of fire. Taeyong watches in the mirror his eyes half lidded watching the blossoming marks bloom on his neck.

Yuta feels it. The way Taeyong’s velvet walls squeeze together like a vice to the way Taeyong’s nail dig into his forearm that he’s about to cum. Speeding up the thrusts of his fingers Yuta pulls way from the other’s neck watching as Taeyong’s face pulls into pleasure. He watches at Taeyong lets out a choked scream as cum explodes out the tip of his cock. The cum spluttering out on the wooden floor that Taeyong had hours before polished clean.

Taeyong stays for a moment trying to hold the whine in when Yuta pulls out his fingers. Leading to him sound like cat purring. Taeyong is trying to catch his breath when he feels that hardness pressing into him behind. Opening his eyes that he had must have closed when he had came he meets Yuta’s eyes challenging.

“Did you get turned on?” Taeyong snides trying not cringe at his cum pooling on the polished floors.

“Yeah.”

Taeyong was not expecting the confirmation from Yuta. Whipping his head around to better see the other he turned. Half on all four and half sitting he looked at the other as if he had sprouted a sprout at the top of his head. Taeyong was not sure what he was expecting but he was not expecting for Yuta to not look even embarrassed. No, Yuta had that easy smirk on his face challenging and that air of self-satisfaction that hangs with it. Yuta twinkling unwavering eyes told Taeyong was not backing down.

Taeyong could never back down when it came to Yuta.

Sultrily, moving forward he traced the clothed cock through the fabric of the black jogging bottoms, “I suppose I could return the favour.” Coyly he poses looking up at Yuta through his eyelashes.

Yuta’s arm lifts up. His gentle hand finding its way to Taeyong’s face. Brushing at the hair like a gentle summer breeze. Blissful and gone to soon. The simple action making the scenario too sweet.

The humming of the streets below almost seem faint as if you were going through a tunnel as, Yuta helps Taeyong to pull down his trousers. Room light not all that showingly dazzingly like that of hotel room that made it feel like you were shooting an amateur porn movie. No, it reminded them this was all the comfort in their own home.

Taeyong hesitated. Despite, the ongoing situations of threesomes he had never ever sucked another man’s cock. Sure, he got his cock sucked however, he never gave back out. He knew Yuta was slightly girthier and if we were nit-picking even an inch or two longer. Yuta patiently watched as Taeyong ever so slowly lowered himself.

Experimentally, Taeyong licked the head. His tongue running the expanse of the head looking up at Yuta to see if he was doing okay. The bitterness left in his mouth after the lick from the pre-cum pooling. Affirmation came from Yuta biting his lip.

The bitterness not being all bad Taeyong went on sucking at the head. That is what girl’s do when they are blowing. Tracing around the as best as he could whilst hollowing out his cheeks. The groan Yuta let out as he started to bob his head egged him on to go further. It was not fulfilling having the cock in his mouth. It was fulfilling listening to the noises Yuta let out as a hair pulled at his hair giving him a pleasurable burn. He set a pace bobbing his head his hands wrapping around what he could not reach. Eagerly, Yuta used the hand in Taeyong’s hair to steer him further down. Tears pricked Taeyong’s eyes as he felt the shaft hit the back of his throat.

“F-fuck.” Yuta moaned thrusting into the wet tight heat of Taeyong’s mouth.

The sound of wetness murmured in the apartment along with Yuta’s groans. Taeyong pushed down Yuta’s hip letting his cock slip out with a porn worthy pop. He tried breathing in more air as he used his tongue to lick up the underside all the way to the tip. Before taking the cock back into his mouth. Bobbing his head along his mind only filled with Yuta’s praised of being such a good boy.

“Tae you’re such a good boy.” Yuta groaned his hand gently tracing the hallowed cheeks. The vibration that rippled through Taeyong’s throat that Yuta felt on his shaft could only mean that Taeyong had moaned.

Yuta smiled to himself.

“Won’t you be a good boy and let hyung fuck your throat.” Yuta asked his fingers barely resting on Taeyong’s chine to make him look up.

Taeyong ignored in favour of sucking more on the delicious cock.

“Good boys should listen.” Yuta said lifting him off his cock, “Let me fuck that pretty little throat of yours.”

Taeyong shivered at the fingers tracing his neck. The hand not harsh but firm enough to make him nod. The pace was not brutal because if we were being honest Yuta already knew it was only a matter of time before he came. The sight of Taeyong pliant as he uses his throat like a cock sleeve making heat pool in his abdomen.

“Ah fuck.” Yuta had cum pulling Taeyong away for his cum to pool on the floor.

Taeyong wanted more to have swallowed it, yet those thoughts were quickly shoved out his mind. Instead he found himself melting at the firm hand at the back of his head. Leading him forward. He had not realised Yuta had foregone his t-shirt now his hands could freely travel the taunt muscle. Lead into the position with his legs over Yuta’s a breath away from touching the warm radiating body.

The stayed like that. Taeyong not straddling but just about. Their lips a whisper away. Their eyes clouded as each other as the both leaped together. Gently their lips touched a sigh of relief escaping into the air. That gentle firm hands playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Ironically, the kiss was innocent almost unsure. The slow drawl of their lips meeting as if they were recounting their history. Taeyong’s hand found purchase on Yuta’s shoulders. They savoured it in their own little sanctuary. The kisses becoming more heated. Titling his head Yuta needed to feel more licking Taeyong’s bottom lip to ask for permission.

Taeyong keened. Following along as their tongues danced along to only a tune they only know. The hand on his neck tracing down his clothed back making its way all the way down. As it finds its way back it slips under the white tee. Taeyong moans at the invading warmth pushing forward enough so that the slick covered shafts meet. Easily their shafts sliding against another as they lazily rutted against each other.

Pulling away Taeyong looked up his head so heavy. So overwhelmed. It felt so comfortable and familiar he did not understand why. When Yuta’s other hand gripped his hip to manoeuvre hip to align their rhythms it felt normal to follow.

Taeyong moaned, “This is where they cut out your wings.” Yuta whispered in his ear his hand tracing the bone as Taeyong arched his back, “My good boy.”

“Only for hyung.” Taeyong said touching the foreheads together.

They stayed like that imprinting the image of one another in their brain as they explored a deeper meaning to one another.

“Please hyung.” Taeyong breathlessly asked.

Yuta probably would have teased. Might do later. However, right now he was in no position to poke fun.

Impatiently, Taeyong waited for the other to rip open a condom packet. Sliding it on to then squeeze as excessive amount of lube. His hole fluttering at the idea to be full again.

Yuta slowly entered. His eyes tracing Taeyong’s face as he pushed into the tight heat. Kissing each of Taeyong’s eyes he thrusted in. Groaning at the tightness as he thrusted in and out. The pace of sure strokes attacking at Taeyong’s prostrate. He savoured the sounds of Taeyong’s mouth.

“H-hyung so good. Ah. S-so full.”

Yuta engulfed his lips. Them grinding against each other meant that would not last long. The pace quickly becoming sloppy as the sound of wetness, moans and groans fought against the humming of the outside. With a final thrust they both had came slightly blitzed.

The haze blanketed them as found themselves in Taeyong’s bed. The heat too much to use the blanket. Yuta still inside Taeyong the pair fell asleep.

**[ A/N It's here where the unconsented sleeping sex is]**

Taeyong felt it. The shuffling of the bed more importantly the thing thrusting into. He did not need to look back to know it was Yuta thrusting into him. Yuta had hiked up one of his legs allowing him to thrust in Taeyong deeper.

“Morning.” Yuta murmured against Taeyong’s neck where he was leaving kisses.

Mindlessly, Taeyong found himself reaching behind him, “Ah m-morning h-hyung.”

It was comical how the headboard slammed against the wall as Yuta set out a ruthless pace. Different from the slow drawl of yesterday. Taeyong’s hand curled into the blanket as he moaned.

At least, they had no neighbours at this part of this house. The loud sex noises would probably warrant a complaint.


End file.
